30baisers MelloNear
by Kaori-same
Summary: MN - "Pour une fois dans ta vie, affronte les problèmes. Fais face. Lève-toi. Tu ne fais que te cacher, sans cesse, derrière une lettre ou derrière des gardes du corps, ou encore derrière les murailles que tu bâtis de tes jouets stupides."


**Mot de Kaori-taupe :** Encore une ficlet inutile… et comme me l'a dit une dénommée Miru-sama (XD), je « tourne en rond » avec ce couple. Le pire c'est que je le sais mais que j'arrive pas à faire autrement, alors je continue à pondre et à pondre encore, des inepties chaque fois plus grosses. Mais ça me défoule. Et j'ai une excuse !! C'était parti pour être un drabble de 100 mots, j'ai juste enrobé un peu, c'est pour ça que c'est pas très profond... Et j'espère que vous pourrez apprécier, même un peu... même si moi c'est pas ma fic préférée u.u;  
En fait je mets juste quelques mots sur la scène pour exprimer ma vision des choses... c'est pas une fic constructive. Mais bref.  
Donc, j'ai jeté un œil aux thèmes de la communauté LJ 30baisers, et j'ai décidé de pondre un petit truc sur « Regarde-moi ».

**Disclaimer** : Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba seraient sans doute agacés de voir leurs personnages sans cesse volés par des adolescentes puériles telles que moi, mais s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on fanfique sur leurs personnages, ils n'avaient qu'à pas les partager avec l'humanité entière. J'ai dit.

**Warnings : **Il y a toujours (ou presque) une touche plus ou moins infime de MelloNear dans mes fanfics. n.n  
Rien de hard ici, évidemment. POV Mello, scène de l'episode 30 comme d'hab.

xxx

Tourne-toi.

Pour une fois dans ta vie, affronte les problèmes. Fais face. Lève-toi. Tu ne fais que te cacher, sans cesse, derrière une lettre ou derrière des gardes du corps, ou encore derrière les murailles que tu bâtis de tes jouets stupides.

Tourne-toi, Near.  
Lève-toi.  
Et regarde-moi.  
Tes barrières n'ont jamais fonctionné avec moi, tu le sais.

J'ai l'habitude de parler à ta silhouette recroquevillée, sans voir tes yeux.  
Crois-tu toujours que je sois trop inférieur à toi pour mériter de les croiser ?  
Comme avant ? Après tout ce temps… Après avoir vu ce dont j'étais capable… Tu n'auras donc jamais la moindre estime pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, comme d'habitude, je ne suis qu'une vulgaire pièce de ton puzzle. Un outil dont tu prévois de te servir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement usé et inutilisable, en somme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus bon à rien qu'à être jeté. Jusqu'à ce que tu aies assez joué.  
Tu t'es servi de moi pour apprendre le goût de la haine, celui du sang et de la jalousie, et même celui des baisers.  
Le goût de la tendresse et la chaleur humaine. Peut-être même aussi le goût amer de la douleur, qui sait ?

Sale gosse.  
Tu es toujours plus petit, plus faible, plus empoté que moi. Et pourtant c'est encore toi qui tire les ficelles.  
A l'époque, quand je croyais réussir à te faire perdre un peu la tête, quand j'étais persuadé que mes invasions auraient pu te réduire à néant… J'avais tort, et tu menais la danse. Tu n'étais qu'un gamin curieux en quête de compréhension de tous les sujets qui lui restaient encore inconnus. Mais tu ne m'auras pas cette fois.

Mon revolver est pointé sur ton dos.

Tu ne te tournes pas, tu ne te tourneras pas ; peu importe ce que je dise. Une arme à feu ne t'inquiètes pas plus que mes poings d'enfants ou ma colère.  
Tu sembles certain que je n'oserai pas. Pourquoi te laisserais-tu tuer ? C'est lamentable, Near, lamentable.  
Ah, et puis je m'en fous, reste donc assis à te prendre pour un immortel invincible. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je serais capable de faire en voyant tes yeux.

Avant de te tuer, j'aimerai passer le canon de ce revolver contre ton cou, pour te voir frémir encore une fois, ou peut-être le poser sur ta tempe et sentir ton cœur battre de frayeur… L'utiliser pour déboutonner ta chemise agressivement, puis parcourir ton torse pâle avec le métal froid, mon doigt sur la gâchette, menaçant de laisser partir une balle mortelle à chaque instant…  
Tu as toujours aimé jouer avec le feu, ce serait l'ultime distraction, non ?

Malheureusement, tes collègues sont armés. Comme d'habitude, tout restera en suspens, aucun mot déplacé ne sera prononcé et aucun geste brutal ne viendra perturber ton équilibre immaculé. J'allais tirer. Je te jure que j'allais le faire.

Tu me rends ma photo, les mots inscrits derrière sont comme toi, neutres, agaçants, acides, malgré leur apparente douceur. Tu te moques de moi. Encore. N'essaye plus de me faire croire que tu as de l'affection pour moi. Tu m'aimes sans doute autant que tes jouets. C'est une pensée qui me tord le ventre de dégoût.

Le silence est tenace. Entre ton corps et le mien, il n'y a que tensions. J'ai l'impression d'être seul en face de toi. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Après tout, n'est-ce pas notre première interaction depuis des années ? Je ressens presque toutes les frustrations de mon enfance me déchirer de l'intérieur. Des souvenirs oubliés noircissent mon regard tandis que je fixe toujours ton dos.

Et toi… Tu oses me demander si je ne suis venu « _que pour ça ».  
_Tu avais vraiment espéré autre chose ?  
Malheureusement, comme d'habitude, tu as vu juste. Tu as compris que je n'allais pas simplement faire demi-tour et m'en aller. Tu m'énerves…  
Je vais t'aider, parce que j'ai toujours eu horreur d'avoir des dettes envers toi.  
Et ça, tu le sais parfaitement. Sans doute avais-tu prévu ton coup. Tu avais prévu que je reviennes chercher cette photo, et tu avais prévu que je ne repartirai pas sans monnaie d'échange. Tu le savais : tu me connais bien. Tu m'utilises vraiment depuis toujours. J'ai presque envie d'en rire. Je suis un pantin et je suis conscient de l'être, et pourtant…

Mais bientôt, je le sais, j'échapperai à ton contrôle, et je serai celui qui fera toute la différence.  
Je te surpasserai. Je donnerai enfin un sens à mon existence, je ne serai plus celui qui te suit, qui te court après, sans jamais te rattraper, mais enfin, pour un moment, même infime, je serai celui qui te tournera le dos. Et là… tu seras bien forcé de me regarder. De reconnaître ma valeur.

L'idée du défi que je te lance semble te plaire, j'entends au ton de ta voix qu'un petit sourire étire tes lèvres.  
Je crois que je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais, finalement.  
Tu es resté un gosse. Et moi aussi.

On se reverra sur la ligne d'arrivée, Near.  
Que le meilleur gagne.

xxx

**Mot de la fin : **…et petit Near mangera du chocolat en ton honneur après avoir déclamé à Kira à quel point ton intervention était capitale. ;; Petit Near t'aimait fort, stupide petit Mello èé S'il se tournait pas, c'est parce que tu l'impressionnais… –nawak, complètement dans son délire-

Eh… vous avez lu jusqu'au bout ? Vous êtes vraiment courageux(ses) xD ! Merci encore ! n.n –courbette polie de gratitude- Il y a évidemment masse à critiquer, là haut. Mais bon… si ça a pu vous faire passer le temps sans vous être senti trop inutile, c'est ce qui me rend le plus contente.

Et MelloNear. –cœur-


End file.
